Anri Saeki
Saeki Anri, known as Ashe, is one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. She is the sub-leader of the clearing guild Ursa Minor and is the tritagonist of the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance L d5d61d5caa2449cca570411a331fd447.png|Ashe's early SAO avatar. Ashe starter outfit.png|Ashe - Beginning armour. Ashe is a taller than average young woman. She has long, dark brown hair, most often styled half-up, half-down, and similarly coloured eyes. Early on in the game she wears a red collared shirt with a leather breast plate, dark leggings and boots up to the knees. Personality Ashe is a very friendly person and is well in her element in larger social situations, though she seems to prefer one-on-one. She is considerate of other people, and tends to be a little too trusting, a fact Renee has exploited in the past for amusement. Ashe also enjoys helping people, and has difficulty saying no to people requesting favours. As a result, she often finds herself in over her head. Background TBA Chronology Arc 1: Into the Fire TBA Relationships Ursa Minor Renee Ashe is Renee's best friend since the 2nd grade. Despite their diverging interests, the two have managed to stay close over the years. While their opinions don't always align on certain matters, they each fancy the other their sister. They've built up a level of comfort with each other to match, having been shown to be okay with changing in front of each other and sharing a bed. Rikki The two met in the fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings on the game's launch day and Ashe invited him along with her and Renee following Kayaba's announcement. She usually acts as the mediator in his arguments with Renee. Rosalind After saving her from a pack of Kobold Troopers in the first floor labyrinth, and the girl joined their party, she and Ashe developed a quiet friendship. Legends Lost Rapha Ashe was the first person Rapha met within the game. The meeting was a brief one, lasting only a few minutes or so in the main square of the Town of Beginnings during Kayaba's announcement. After the announcement, when Renee arrived, Rapha told Ashe to go and assured her that she would be okay. Abilities Sword Art Online * HP: 1230 * Level: 12 Main Equipment * «Bronze Halberd» (starting weapon) * «The Last Word» (Halberd - 42nd Floor Boss drop) Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Battle Theme= Trivia * Ashe has a coffee addiction in the real world, and it carries over into SAO even despite the non-existent effects of caffeine in VR. * Her IGN is taken from the League of Legends champion of the same name. * Ashe's appearance is based on Rory Gilmore from Gilmore Girls. Quotes * "Will you marry me?" * "Just trying to think of something to make you shut up." * "It feels like I'm about to start exams again. Maybe a bit worse. I don't even think this is doing anything." (on the topic of coffee) * "I love you. You know that, right?" * (To Renee) "That horse is dead. Put the stick down." * "I'm not going to ask if you just said what I think you just said because I know it's what you just said." * (To Rikki) "It's coming from me: the ravishing creature standing in front of you." * "He's the nice guy who can go die in a ditch, remember?" * "Whatever you do, it's the right decision. Wherever you go, I'll follow." Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Clearer Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Female Category:Members of Ursa Minor Category:Guild Leader